


Figure it Out

by SilverAmoebasquid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm in feels hell about this ship someone comfort me, KawaShira, M/M, TT-TT, heck, plz end me they are so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAmoebasquid/pseuds/SilverAmoebasquid
Summary: Dorm rooms are small and life is difficult.





	Figure it Out

**Author's Note:**

> I REALIZED I'VE NEVER ACTUALLY WRITTEN KAWASHIRA BEFORE AND I GOT THROWN INTO SOME SERIOUS FEELS TONIGHT SO. HERE. IDK THIS IS JUST RANDOM ITS NOT EVEN BETA'D I JUST SHAT OUT A FIC FOR MY OWN SELF-INDULGENCE [SHRUGS]

“I’m hiring an interior designer; you’re fucking horrible at this.”

Taichi glanced up from his desk, half smiling. He shoved a bite of his dinner into his mouth and leaned back in his desk chair.

Kenjirou shook off the quick flash of pain that had flooded through his foot. He had kicked the corner of his desk as he entered the room for the second time that day and he had only entered the room twice.

Carelessly tossing his own boxed meal onto his desk, Kenjirou made his way over to his boyfriend, standing behind the chair and bending over slightly to allow Taichi to kiss his cheek.

“I trust you have a better idea as always?” Taichi smirked.

Kenjirou exhaled heavily, standing up straight and looking around the room.

They had spent all of the previous year as roommates and they knew that the way Shiratorizawa’s dorms were supposed to be laid out. They were both supposed to have a designated side of the room with their bed and desk. The hall door was directly in the center of the room at the front and the door to their shared bathroom was in the middle of the back wall. That layout had worked perfectly last year, but in the past few months, it had become a strange new agony. Without covering up either of the doors, there was no good way to push the beds together. Kenjirou had delegated Taichi for the task of figuring out a good schematic, but the current plan had Kenjirou’s desk sticking out into the doorway. And evidenced by Kenjirou’s bruised foot, that was a problem.

“Resting bitch face...” Taichi commented quietly.

Kenjirou whirled on his boyfriend, his resting bitch face transforming into provoked bitch face. “I could always move your bed into the  _ hallway _ ,” Kenjirou snarled.

Taichi grinned and scooted his chair away from his desk, patting his legs. “Don’t murder me please...”

Kenjirou grabbed his dinner off the desk and distributed himself into Taichi’s lap.

“What took you so long to get food?” Taichi asked, gently running his hand up and down Kenjirou’s back.

“I stuck around in the gym for a while.” Kenjirou dug around in his carton of food for something that looked appetizing. While he had been the one to select the food, he hadn't had much of an appetite at the time anyway so his choices had been somewhat randomized. “Then got into an argument with one of the cafeteria people.”

Taichi scoffed. “Of course you did. Who won?”

Kenjirou glanced over his shoulder. “Me, obviously.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Taichi smiled to himself. He picked up his own half-eaten dinner and swapped it for Kenjirou’s box.

Kenjirou was about to be offended, but Taichi’s dinner looked a lot tastier than what he had selected for himself. He dug in, chewing thoughtfully while Taichi struggled to try and hold his to-go box and carefully eat while Kenjirou sat in his lap. He dropped a few grains of rice onto Kenjirou’s leg and hurried to swipe them away onto the floor.

Kenjirou glared. “You’re vacuuming.”

“You’re a pain.” Taichi elected to eat messily in front of Kenjirou’s face instead.

Kenjirou rolled his eyes and was quiet for a few peaceful moments while he ate and stared out over the room. He gestured with the chopsticks in his hand. “What if we pushed the beds against that wall and put both of the desks side by side on this wall.”

“There wouldn’t be room to get past.” Taichi shook his head. “Unless you wanted to crawl over the beds every time you needed to get to the bathroom or my desk.”

“That sounds dangerous for you.”

“I like sleeping.”

“I know you do. What if we put my desk in the back so you wouldn’t have to crawl over to get to yours.”

“You’d complain about how inconvenient it is to get to your desk.”

“You’re probably right...” Kenjirou spun one of the chopsticks between his fingers absently. “Okay, what about— well, okay, question: How important is the bathroom actually?”

Taichi laughed quietly. “Kind of important.”

Kenjirou bit his lip. “How important is—”

“Kenjirou.” Taichi poked his boyfriend’s head with the back of his chopsticks. “We live in a dorm. We have nothing but the necessities, trust me.”

“Yeah, well having our beds pushed together is a necessity too.”

Taichi felt blood rush to his cheeks. Kenjirou’s matter-of-fact tone when talking about their relationship made him feel things. “What if we just share one bed for tonight and we’ll do this in the morning. It’s Saturday and we don’t have practice until the afternoon.”

Kenjirou turned around to look straight at Taichi, one of his eyebrows raised. “We’re going to get stuff done in the morning? You hate mornings.”

“So do you.”

“At least I can wake up before 9 am on my own.”

“You’re not happy about it though.”

“Exactly. Which is why we’re not allowed to leave this until morning.” Kenjirou finished his food and threw the empty cardboard container in the trash can, quickly filling up with the amount of to-go containers they got from the cafeteria. “I’ll figure it out...”

“Have you ever procrastinated anything before in your life?” Taichi asked, his eyes narrowed.

Kenjirou stood directly in front of him, facing away, hands on hips. “No. Which is why I have better grades than you and why we’re going to sleep happily together tonight without tripping over desks in the morning.”

Taichi contentedly pushed food into his mouth slowly and smiled to himself as he watched Kenjirou go into his dresser and pull out a tape measure. He didn’t even know Kenjirou owned a tape measure, but frankly, he wasn’t surprised.

A few minutes passed in silence and Kenjirou had measured every piece of furniture in the room.

“Kenjirou, do you want more of this?” Taichi gestured with the food, acknowledging that he had stolen most of Kenjirou’s dinner.

“Mm,” Kenjirou muttered, shaking his head and tracing shapes in the air with his finger.

Taichi shoved the last few bites into his mouth and threw the carton out. He knew he was capable of eating enough for the both of them, but unfortunately, biology didn’t work that way. He’d force some snacks into Kenjirou later if they found themselves staying up late reorganizing their room. There was candy somewhere in this room: just another possession displaced as they struggled to find a way to fit their beds together.

When Taichi looked up again, Kenjirou had his arms crossed and one hip popped. He was probably running numbers in his head, based on the closed-eyes, lips-faintly-moving, head-tilted-back expression on his face.

Smirking slightly, Taichi stood up and silently moved to stand directly in front of Kenjirou, only having to bend slightly to make their lips touch.

Kenjirou’s eyes flickered open for an instant, but they closed again after a moment as he leaned into the kiss.

“Can I suggest something?” Taichi whispered.

Kenjirou looked up at him expectantly.

Taichi left momentarily to flick the lights off, then came back to seat Kenjirou on the edge of their beds. Feeling around in the darkness, Taichi slipped his boyfriend’s shoes off, thankful that they were both already dressed comfortably after the evening’s practice session.

Taichi crawled into bed and pulled Kenjirou along with him.

“We’ll figure it out,” Taichi mumbled into Kenjirou’s bangs, kissing his forehead lightly, “...later.”


End file.
